Farghana
General Information Zoroastrian|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|tag = FRG|capital = Kokand (458)|culture = Sogdian (Iranian)|development = Start: 38}} is a Zoroastrian Sogdian monarchy located in the Ferghana and Transoxiana areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; rising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, with cores, from the Tengri at the start of the year 659, the monarchy will neighbor fellow Zoroastrian countries ( west and northwest), Tengri countries ( northeast), Confucian countries ( east) and Mahayana countries ( southeast and southwest). will be annexed by at the start of the year 739, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Country is called "Ferghana" on-file. See also: , Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Sogdian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Steering ** +20.0% Caravan Power * Ambition: ** +20.0% Domestic Trade Power * Ideas: ** Masters of the Silk Road: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Agricultural and Urban Development: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Great Citadels: *** -10.0% Fort Maintenance *** +10.0% Fort Defense ** Bactrian Heritage: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Sogdo-Turkic Fusion: *** -5.0% Cavalry Cost *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** The Sogdian Alphabet: *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** The Zoroastrian Pantheon: *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +15.0% Religious Unity Category:Countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Sogdian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Iranian countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies